mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Scatopolis
Scatopolis At the center of the Sargasso Sea,is Scatopolis-the largest of the Sargasso City Domes and much of the city's government is geared toward maintaining favorable trading conditions.Different zones of the city operate under different jurisdiction of those occupied society laws because of the proximity of each civilization set up shop within that zone. Guns and other technology work in some parts of the city and not others. Similarly, Atlantean magic is operable some places and not others. Swords generally work everywhere. Different parts of variously sections of the city repair itself from time to time,and can change shape over time,so the appearance of the geometic sphere. The central plexus was used to connect a ship to all other ships within the Sargasso Sea. Because of its importance, the central plexus was protected with force fields. Class four tactical Borg vessels used multi-regenerative security grids to protect it, which made beaming someone into it impossible due to the heavy shielding.n Star fleet, the style of code varies from decade to decade. In 2365, the code was a long sequence of numbers, letters from the human Greek and English alphabet pronounced phonetically and colors. By the following year, the code standardized to a form used from that point on. Typically, this would involve the user's name, Greek letters, and numbers. Codes are changed on a regular basis, to prevent sabotage and security breaches. Entering the vicinity of a central plexus was risky to say the least. The corridors leading to it were protected by force fields. To enter the plexus the power grid of the section it was in could be brought off-line, but this would bring an intrusion attempt to the attention of the Borg, or it could be accessed by the primary access port – which was isolated from the main power grid. The access codes of this access port could be bypassed and after placing four actuators in their correct position the access port would open and so gave access to the central plexus room. The proposed mega structure would incorporate all of Earth's matter. Sunlight would enter through two large windows, and gravity would be provided by centrifugal force. Humans would live on two vast regions that face each other and that are connected through the empty center. The hydrosphere and atmosphere would be retained on its inside. The exosphere would be restricted to the equatorial zones, while at the low-gravity tropic zones a thin atmosphere would allow only for plantations. The polar regions would have neither gravity nor atmosphere and would therefore be used for storage of raw materials and microgravity production processes. Scavenge World Scavenge World is actually the heart of the surrounding series of domes khown as Scatopolis. Intergalactic Junkers specialist in reclaiming trash and junk in order to sell that as scrap,abandoned all over deep space.These interstellar Salvage Ships,travel about space to locate and haul in any derelict or abandoned star ship,that they can throw a Bucky cable anchor about or into.The star ships can either find a local orbiting star ship Salvage Operation or a planetary Star Ship Junkyard,to be salvage and either repaired or dismantled for spair parts to be sold,if the ship is beyond repairing. The starship Salvage yards either salvage,manufacture and repair facility was located within major cities or remote settlements, on various planetary systems or asteroid colonies . Although often heavily subsidized by the local Salvage Trading Consortium, these Salvage Yards were owned by the local Transport Systems and starship scrapyard unions. The spaceship graveyard the crew of Starbug encounter in the asteroid belt is filled with familiar ships from other sci-fi films. The Eagle transports ship from ancient Terra, the spaceship from alien worlds and a Kalladon Star Pirate ship,Ploovian Hyper jump ships-small one passenger craft,that hop into wormholes,like intergalactic yoyo’s all can appear in these star ship junkyards.Orbital star ship graveyards,often orbit around large gases giants,whose heavy gravity,can provide enough pull to collect and orbit about the planet.Other times,a heavy artificial black hole,can be created from a Tauron Black Sun-a heavy moon sized gravity generator,that can be used to pull in and lock in orbit salvaged space junk,drawn in from all over deep space.Sometimes these Sargasso space of sea,can grow to an enormous size, "Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, where space travellerscn discovers many lost spaceships and space stations and so on, , which have "fallen through a the black suns gravitational barrier". Connection to Bermuda Triangle Owing to its proximity to Bermuda (and being in the Bermuda Triangle), the sea is credited with some of the infamous disappearances there. That stigma is further enforced by the sometimes total lack of wind over the sea, and the possibility for modern engines to become entangled in the sargassum, stranding most vessels. Thus, it is sometimes called the "graveyard of ships." In reality, the sargassum is not a serious threat to shipping, and historic incidents of sailing ships being trapped there are due to the often calm winds of the doldrums or horse latitudes.Many star ship junk yards or salvage yards or graveyards are thus called Sargasso Seas of Space,due to their ability to draw in derillick star ships. The Sargasso Sea is often portrayed in literature and the media as an area of mystery. It can be depicted as a "sea within a sea" in the midst of the freezing Northern Atlantic ocean. Whirlpool-like currents and/or the seaweed are reputed to becalm ships,trapping them in it’s seaweed vines.Many Salvage ship yards,often use some form of Bucky cables to draw in star ships,ensnaring them like tentacled seaweed.Often Zhennon Star Pirate Ships and Zhennon Star Cube ships can be found within these Sargasso Junkyards. A wrecking yard, star ship Recycling yard, auto star ship salvage yard, wrecker's yard or breakers yard, (sometimes also known as a junkyard), is the location of an auto dismantling business where wrecked or decommissioned vehicles (most commonly star ships ,automobiles, but junkyards for motorcycles, bicycles, small planes and boats exist too) are brought, their usable parts are sold for use in operating vehicles, while the unusable metal parts, known as scrap metal parts, are sold to metal-recycling companies. In many regions of deep space, star ship salvage yards are known as Star-ship breakers or Star ship Junkers salvage yards Many salvage yards operate on a local level—when an automobile or Star-ship is severely damaged, is malfunctioning beyond repair, or not worth the repair, the owner may sell it to a junkyard; in some cases—as when the car has become disabled in a place where derelict cars are not allowed to be left—the car owner will pay the wrecker to haul the car away. The salvage yard will usually tow the vehicle or star ship from its location to the yard. At the salvage yard the automobiles or star ship are typically arranged in rows, often stacked on top of one another. Inventories are kept in the office, as to the usable parts in each car, as well as the car's location in the yard. Most yards have computerized inventory systems. In recent years it has become more common for people to use satellite part finder services to contact multiple salvage yards from a single source. In the early days these were call centres that charge a premium rate for calls and compiled a facsimile that was sent to the various salvage yards so they could respond directly if the part was in stock. Many of these are now Web-based with requests for parts being e-mailed instantly. Often parts for which there is high demand are removed from cars and brought to the salvage yard's warehouse. Then when a customer asks for a specific part, they can get it immediately, without having to wait for the salvage yard employees to remove that part. Some salvage yards will, however, expect the customer to remove the part themselves. However, it is more common for a customer to call in and inquire whether the specific item he needs is available. If the yard has the requested item, the customer is usually asked to leave a deposit and to come to pick up the part at a later time. The part is typically installed by the customer or their agent ("the customer's mechanic"); however, some salvage yards also provide installation services. Other salvage yards allow customers to remove parts themselves, often at a substantially reduced price compared to having the junkyard's staff remove it. This style of yard is often referred to as a "You Pull It" yard. The parts typically dismantled from automobiles are any small and easily removable items, such as the light assemblies (commonly known as just "lights", e.g. headlights, blinkers, taillights), seats, parts of the exhaust system, mirrors etc. However, in many instances major, parts such as the engine and transmission, are removed and sold, usually to auto-parts companies who will rebuild that part and resell it with a warranty.Other, usually very large, junkyards will rebuild and sell such parts themselves. Unbroken windshields and windows may also be removed intact and resold to car-owners needing replacements. Some salvage yards will keep older cars in good body condition and sell them to amateur car builders and collectors, who will restore ("rebuild") the car for their own entertainment. These cars are known as "rebuilders." Crushed cars stored at a scrapyard,while many star-ships are just left to be parked anywhere they can be fitted in Once vehicles in a wrecking yard have no more usable parts, the hulks are usually sold to a scrap-metal processor, who will usually crush the bodies on-site at the yard's premises using a mobile baling press or flattener, with final disposal occurring within a hammer mill which literally smashes the vehicle remains into fist sized chunks. has a memorable scene in which a man is murdered and stuffed into the trunk of a luxury car. The car is sent to a wrecker, who promptly puts the car into a bailer, which smashes the car into a 6' cube. Oddly, no blood drips visibly from the cube.) Some local communities may rely, and want to depend, on such environmentally friendly systems, as it is widely perceived that using vehicle parts, already manufactured and perfectly adequate, reduces pollution and assists in building wider social bonds within the community. Scavengers World Eurayle Geometric structure Sargasso Sphere has the form of a compressed geodesic icosahedron with two diagonal openings. Along the edges of the icosahedron run the skeleton beams, the gaps between the beams contain a shell and, where there are windows, outward-curving domes,scattered in clusters.Huge tentacles of Rhandarian Sargasso Star weed,coil about the network of sub shuttle tunnels,strengthening the area and whole structure,like a massive suspension bridge twisted in a network of dome cityscape's. Building material Earth's crust, mantle and core are gradually excavated, transported outwards and then transformed to larger strength and reduced density. While the crust is mined from open pits in the continent's centers, magma and the liquid mantle are pumped across transfer hoses. The core is dismantled from the surface. Planetary scale Since the stationary Rhandarian cables would stay clear inside the moon's trajectory, the construction of Sargasso Sea Globus Cluster would not alter the Central Cluster system. However, on planetary scale the proportions would be altered, with Sargasso Globus Cluster being only slightly smaller than Saturn, the Solar System's second-largest planet. Maveric Lion Entertainment Group.tm©1990-2007.2008